I Survived
by walkingdeadgirl35
Summary: Jaden is the sister of Ellis from L4D2. As they're making their way across the bridge in New Orleans. Jaden gets bit. She jumps off the bridge because she doesn't want her brother see her die of a bullet. But somehow she survived the jump and the bite. She makes her way to the CDC looking for answers. But whens she gets there, there are a line of cars, and a crossbow in her face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!  
>I would like to say is that TWD and Left 4 Dead 2 is sadly not mine, only my OC is.<br>It would be awesome though.  
>Anyway, this is my first fan fiction, so please take it easy on me.<br>Oh and please review! ****J****  
>- Walkingdeadgirl35<strong>

Chapter 1

You know it's very cruel out here on your own with no one by your side. I had my group once, but that was probably a month ago, I haven't kept track of the days out here. My brother was among them. There were five of us. We were headed to the evacuation station. We all met up in Savannah Georgia. We made our way all the way to New Orleans.

All five of us were making our way across a bridge, towards the helicopter on the other side. Then a walker came out of nowhere and bit me right on my hip. They were ahead of me, so I killed the son of a bitch and I went on.

"Jaden, why are you still back here," My brother had seen me falling back and helped me. He didn't see the bite though. "Ellis you need to move on," I said as we slowly walked. "What are you talking about? You need to snap out of it, you must've bumped your head," he said trying to convince me.

I looked at my brother. He was my only brother and my best friend in the world. I didn't want to take that away from him. I would remember how we would hang out with Keith and Dave, and how much trouble we would get into with them. But now it was time to go I thought.

"Ellis look at me, don't be afraid okay, you have to move on," I showed him my bite mark. "Jaden no, no, no, no, no," he kept on murmuring looking at the bite mark and then to me. "Ellis I love you, tell the others that it was nice knowing them and I'll see them on the flip side," I said trying to cheer Ellis up. I hugged Ellis with all my might. "I love you," I pried out of Ellis's arms. "What are you doing Jaden," he said making his way to me. "I love you so much," I said about the millionth time. I then jumped off the bridge. It was very cowardly, I know, I just couldn't see the look on my brother's face when he sees me die of a bullet.

Somehow I survived the fall, I survived the water, and somehow I survived the bite. To me it seems like it has been a year out here. Probably not but, I know that bite should've killed me. I guess I'm immune to the virus.

I went back to Savannah, Georgia, me and my brother's hometown. I went back to our dad's farm and ever since then, I've been living here. It's lonely I'll tell you that, but I have the animals here to keep me company, especially my German Shepard. My cousin gave me him when he was just a puppy. My cousin was a cop in King County, but last I heard his friend Rick was shot and was in a coma, right before the outbreak. I haven't heard of him since.

I thought my German Shepard was dead, but he just came right under the house and tackled me right to the ground. It was a really sweet moment between the two of us. I fed him and watered him. I found out he was eating the chickens when we were gone. But oh well, there are probably chickens somewhere else on a farm.

I miss my brother so much. I would go looking for him, but if I go CEDA will probably shoot me down if I go. I keep telling myself they won't, but I'm not for sure. So every day I go out looking for supplies, trying to keep myself busy, but every time I go it seems walkers are coming every direction. I placed a tall fence around the farm. Its tall enough walkers won't get through.

Now I think it's probably been a month, but I wait. I'm not sure for what though, but I do. I don't know what to do now. But all I know is that I survived.  
>My name is Jaden McKinney, and I'm surviving the Zombie Apocalypse.<p>

**Hey tell me how you liked the story so far, alright!  
>I'll post a chapter every Saturday, ok.<br>Please Review and Please Read.  
>Thank yer. <strong>**J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I know I said every Saturday I'll post a chapter. I'm very sorry I haven't. It's just that I'm busy every weekend, because of school, my family, and other stuff, I want to apologize to everyone who has been reading. I'll post another chapter soon. Please review and read! J**

**Chapter 2**

I'm starting to not like this farm anymore. Even though it was my Dad's farm, it's heck. Every time I have to go get supplies, walkers are always there, waiting for me on the other side of the fence. Waiting for them to tear my flesh apart, but if they do, nothing will happen to me. I'm immune to the virus remember. But I can probably die of blood loss so I'm not taking any chances today.

Besides them biting me, the fence needs fixing. A whole horde of walkers came through the other day and they all piled up on one end of the fence. I had to get the big guns out like my grenade launcher and my Assault rifle. I killed all them bitches but more came. Today I got the wind knocked out of me by a walker. The walker grabbed my leg through the fence, and I instantly fell. Dang these walkers today.

Other than the walkers, I may be thinking of going to the CDC in Atlanta. All I want to do is find answers and be with my brother again, but that might be a fat chance of seeing him again. He's probably thinking I'm dead. I still feel guilty of that day. I just didn't want him to see me die of a bullet. I think about him and the others every single day. I think it's been a month since I last saw them, but I keep going.

Just thinking I'm immune to the virus is crazy. The bite mark is still there, but it's slowly fading away. I thank god for making me immune. I can still live in this world of dead walking around. I can find my brother and I can probably find the cure and beat this thing called the apocalypse.

I finally decide it's time to leave this fading farm and head on to the CDC. It's very painful leaving the very place me and Ellis grew up but, I just can't stay here anymore. Not with the wave of walkers outside of the fence. I decided to use my 2009 Black Dodge Challenger with white stripes. Hey I seen it and I knew it was for me.

I packed the trunk with all my weapons which included my throwing knives, melee weapons, a third-gen Glock 17, a berretta 92FS 9mm semi-automatic pistol, a M1911A1 handgun, a .45 Caliber and my lucky Magnum pistol given to me by Nick as we all first met. A Remington 870, an 870MCS pump-action shotgun, and a M1014 semi-auto shotgun given to me by a man named Francis on a bridge. Two high-powered rifles and three automatic machine guns I found in a gun store. And most of all, my grenade launcher with almost fifteen bombs left. Wow, that's a mouthful.

I also packed the car with five changes of clothes, canned food for me and my dog, and camping gear. I may never know when to use it though. I also packed a camouflaged tarp to cover the car if I ever need to stop the car for something. The tarp is for if any intruders decide they want to have a look at my car and what's in it.

Other than that, I guess it's time to go. It's sad leaving this farm, but it's for the best. I might come back, I whistle for my dog, Jack. He came around the house in a heartbeat. He's such a good dog, he never bites walkers, all he does is claw them down. I'm afraid if he bites a walker he'll turn and I don't want that to happen to him.

As I'm about to leave I forget something in the house. I run inside. I run up the stairs and get a frame picture of my family. It was a family picture of my dad, my mom, Ellis and me. Our parents are in the back and Ellis and I are in the front, our arms around each other. It was a very sweet moment between all of us. I grab the picture from the frame and ran down the stairs, and stop at the door. I looked around and silently said good-bye to the house me and Ellis grew up in.

I closed the door and went back to my car. As I got in the car, I came across Jack sitting shot-gun, looking at me like, let's get this show on the road-kinda look. I smiled at him and patted his head. I then drove to the gate fence. I got out of the car and shot some walkers down with my Caliber. I then proceeded to open the gate and I quickly ran to my car and got in. I took a deep breath and drove away from my dad's farm.

**Hoped you liked. Please review and please give me tips if I'm typing errors. Thanks J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I meant for this to be posted last week, but I was busy. But today, I'm posting this chapter (if you haven't noticed). In this chapter there is some excitement. ****J**

Chapter 3

The car timer said it was 7:43pm. It sure looked that way. This drive is killing me. I'm not the type of person to sit still so long. I just want to get out of the car and walk around but I'm not getting killed today. There could be walkers out there and people. I'm not saying I'm a wimp at killing them, but there could be a horde of them, just waiting for you. People could also kill you, especially men. I shivered at that, I just can't stop this car.

So to occupy my mind, I turn to Jack. When I looked, he was looking out the window, and then to me. "What, if you want to go out there, I'm sorry, we can't." I told him. He just looked at me with puppy eyes. "Awww, if only Ellis could see you now." I cooed and patted his head, but I put back on the wheel immediately.

_Ellis_

I tried not to think about him too much. I don't even know if he and the others made it to the helicopter, but I just wished Coach and Nick grabbed him and Rochelle talked some sense into him. We were supposed to get across the bridge in ten minutes or they'll blow the bridge up, that's what Ellis said as we all got ready to cross it. I still remember that day as if it was yesterday.

_Back to New Orleans_

_It was as if it was any other normal zombie apocalypse day. We all were in the safe room getting ready to cross the bridge. Coach and Nick bickering at each other of who could get the assault rifle, Ellis telling us Keith stories, and Rochelle kindly asking him not to. _

_"__Why don't you just play rock, paper, scissors? It'll be faster." I said while loading clips with bullets for my magnum and my assault rifle. "Oh come on, rock, paper, scissors? What are you, twelve?" Nick said in his Boston accent. "No offence Jaden, but that's kind of childish." Coach said, surprisingly agreeing with Nick. "Oh come on guys, like I said it'll be faster." I said trying to copy Nick's accent. "That is the worst impression of me, please don't do it again." Nick said shaking his head at me. "Sorry for being southern." I said raising my hands up in the air._

_Now Ellis and Rochelle came over and see what the fuss is about. "What's going on here," Ellis said in his goofy southern accent. "They won't play rock, paper, scissor's to get the gun." I pointed to both Coach and Nick. "Oh rock, paper, scissor's, I like that that game." Ellis said excitedly like a kid. "So gentlemen, you guys wimps?" I said challenging them. "Oh my god, fine." Nick said. "Rock, papers, scissors shoot." Me and Ellis said as they played the game. Coach got paper and Nick got rock. _

_"__God damn it." Nick sighed and gave Coach the gun. "See that wasn't too bad now was it?" I asked Nick smiling at him. "Hell no it wasn't, you made me lose the gun to him." Nick said pointing at him. "Now now Nick, don't pout." I said smirking back. "I'm not pouting." Nick grumbled. "Sure as hell looks like it." I said smiling going back to reloading my clips. _

_As I got done reloading my clips, Coach asked if we were ready. "Shoot yeah, I'm ready, everybody else?" Ellis said looking around. "Hell yeah." I said patting my brother on the shoulder. "Well then, let's get going then." Ellis said having his signature smile plastered on his face._

I drove down the road feeling sad, sad that I can't see them. I don't even know where they could be right now. They could still be in New Orleans right now. They could be somewhere in North America or in the world right now. I just miss them so much.

I looked out to the road. "The roads are surprisingly clean, I wonder if there's any one else out there." I said to myself. "I just hope we don't end up in trouble." I said as I passed a sign that said _"WELCOME TO ATLANTA." _At least we're here.

I looked towards Jack to see if he was okay. He looks so cute sleeping. He was cuddled up against my side snoring. I laughed at him.

I turned towards the road again. As I get closer to Atlanta, I see a line of cars going away from the city. "Okay, that's strange." I said. I look to my left and there's a train turned on its side. I instantly think it's one of the special infected. "Aww crap, please don't be a Tank." I sighed as I drive further into Atlanta.

It's strange, I've haven't seen any special infected since I fell from the bridge. It's like there invisible or something. This one time I took down a Tank by myself. We all were in this carnival, and silly me ran ahead to the kiddy rides. Right when I entered a heard him scream. Right then and there it did not end pretty. Let's just say at the end there was a lot of blood. Ellis nearly fainted because of me.

Anyway, I got closer in the city, but right when I drove around the corner, it looked a little over a hundred or thousand walkers. I instantly kicked the car into reverse and high-tailed out of there. The walkers seen me and begin to come towards the car.

"Shit." I said and turned the car around. Jack was awake and was growling at the walkers that were coming towards the car. I must have hit a walker because the car wasn't moving. I kicked the car into reverse again and kept trying to get out of there.

The walkers finally got to the car and begin trying to get into the car, trying to rip me and Jack to shreds. "Shit, this better work." I said turning the car back into drive and I slammed my foot on the pedal and we were out of there.

"Whoa, that was a close call, huh Jack?" I said shaking his head. He barked back in response. I sighed. That really was a close call. If I did die right then, then I wouldn't be able to see Ellis or try to get a cure to save the world. I inhaled and I exhaled, inhale, exhale. That's what Ellis told me when we first seen a walker. He was helping me out because that walker was my best friend.

Anyway, I drove another direction towards the CDC. I was thinking about what it'll be like over there. A bunch of workers trying to find a cure for this deadly virus that took over the world. I hope I'm the one to cure that.

As I got closer to the CDC, I see a bunch of cars lining across the road. I parked behind a black jeep. I looked at Jack. "You ready for this?" I asked him getting my assault rifle and Caliber out ready to go. Again he barked in response. I smirked back and got out of the car. What hit me was the awful stench of the rotting corpses littering the sidewalk. Right when I started to walk a ruff looking voice spoke. "Stand right where you are and turn around." I did as I was told and turned.

Standing before me was four guys as I assume. It was really dark that I couldn't see them. "Daryl, who're talking to?" said a familiar voice that I couldn't place. "A little missy over here, Shane." Said I assume who was Daryl. "Shane?" I questioned. "Yeah that would be me." He said stepping into the moonlight. I stood there frozen, he also froze too.

"Jaden?"

**Please tell me what you think about it now. Please review and please read. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! How is everything? I know I just posted a chapter while ago but, I couldn't wait. I'm very sad today, because tomorrow it's the mid-season finale of season 5, and it'll probably won't come back until February like it did this year. So I decided to post this chapter today! Please read and please review. ****J**

Chapter 4

"Jaden?" said my older cousin coming towards me. "Shane?" I said jumping in his arms. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're here." He said as he spun me around. "I know, I thought I was about to be killed." I said almost in tears. "Oh my god, Jacks still alive." Shane said kneeling towards Jack. "Yup, still here." There was a cough behind Shane. "Sorry to ruin the family reunion, but there are walkers all over this place." Daryl said taking down a walker close by.

"Right, walkers." I said running with Shane, Jack close by. "Wait until Rick sees you." Shane exclaimed as we got closer to the doors. "Wait, Ricks here, I thought he was in the hospital." I said taking down a walker with my knife. "No he's still up and running." He said beheading a walker with an axe. "Well at least he's here." I said taking another walker down. Jack ran ahead a clawed a walker with his claws.

We all got to the doors. "Jaden, where is Ellis?" Shane asked. I knew he was going to ask me that. "I'll tell you later, alright." I said giving him a sad smile. "Okay." He said smiling to me patting my back. We walked in and there were about ten people looking at me. "Who's this?" a guy with a fishermen hat on said. "This here is my cousin, Jaden. She just pulled up." Shane said with his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey guys." I smiled and waved. "Jaden?" said another familiar voice. I looked and there was Rick coming towards me. I smiled and went to him. "Hi Rick." I laughed as we hugged "I'm glad you're okay and alive." He said into my shoulder. "I'm also glad you're okay and out of that hospital." I laughed. I felt another presence in our hug. I looked down and there was Carl. "Oh my gosh Carl." I exclaimed as I hugged him. "Auntie Jaden I missed you, I thought the walkers got you and Uncle Ellis, plus where is he." Carl said looking up at me. "I'll tell you later okay." I said kissing his forehead.  
>"Hey Jaden, it's so nice to see you again and alive." My friend Lori said as she went to hug me. I hugged her too. "Yeah it's nice to see all of you again and alive." I said as I looked at every one of them.<p>

"Come on, let's follow Dr. Jenner okay." Rick said as our little reunion was over. I looked and there was a blonde hair man with a very big gun. He looked to me and said. "You have to summit to a blood test, it's your only way of getting in here. And please keep your dog under control." He said with a stern voice of his. I nodded. "Whatever ya need doc" I said as we all followed him to an elevator.

I got squished in between Rick and Shane. Both of them were smiling at me, but I knew they were both thinking of our fourth member of our little gang. "Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked looking at Dr. Jenner's gun. "There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself." He replied looking at all of our faces. "But you look harmless enough. Except you, I'll have to keep an on you" He said teasingly at Carl.

As we touched the ground, we all piled out of the cramped elevator. Dr. Jenner led us down a long hall. "Are we underground?" said an older woman with short gray hair. "Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner said looking back at her. "A little." The woman said. "Try not to think about it." Jenner said as he kept on walking. "Very useful advice." I thought sarcastically, while shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

I felt eyes on me and looked to see who it was. Of course it was Shane and Rick smiling at me. "What." I said smirking looking at both of them. "Nothing." They said at the same time and they both looked at each other surprised. "One of you say jinx now." I said smiling. "Jinx," Shane said first looking at Rick smirking. "Ooohh Rick, now you owe him a soda." I smiled. "Real mature Jaden." Rick said jokingly. "Yeah I know, but its fun." I laughed.

As we all got closer towards the end of the hallway, Jenner speaks. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." And just like that the lights were up. I looked around, it was empty, abandoned, no one around the large room with electronics. And who the heck is Vi.

"Welcome to zone five." Jenner said going down a ramp. "Where is everybody? The other doctors, the staff?" Rick questioned for all of us. I nodded with him. "I'm it. It's just me here." Jenner said in a sorrowful voice. "What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Lori asked. "Vi, say hello to our guest. Tell them…. welcome." Jenner spoke. A computerized woman's voice spoke. "Hello guests, welcome." I hung my head low. How is this one guy here and the others are not. "I'm all that's left." He said looking at all of our faces. "I'm sorry." Jenner said with sorrow.

"Follow me please." He said walking into another room. We all followed. "Okay I'm going to take your pint of your blood for the samples, so be ready kids." He said looking at them. It was just Carl and a little girl I didn't know yet. They both nodded.

Rick volunteered first and then Shane, Daryl, me, Lori, Carl, and the others I didn't know the names of. A blonde hair women came up. "What's the point? If we were infected we'd all be running a fever." "I already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me at least be thorough." Jenner said taking blood from her. "All done." He said. As she got up to go she kind of stumbled. "Are you okay?" Jenner asked her. An African American woman helped her. "She hasn't eaten in days, none of us have." She said helping her to one of the chairs. I looked at Jenner and he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Later on, after he got all of the blood samples from us. He showed us the kitchen, it was stocked full of food. We all thanked him and dug in. I was looking through one of the cabinets, and I found one full of beer and wine. "Uhh guys, I think we hit the jackpot." I said smiling back at the group.

"Hell yeah." One of the men said.

An hour later I finally learned all the people's name. And we all were in hysterics. Dale kept on trying to get Lori on giving wine to Carl. "You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner." Dale said pouring a glass. "And in France." He added. "Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." She said drinking some wine. "What's it gonna hurt? Come on." Rick said encouraging his wife. You could tell everyone was drunk. So Lori laughed and gave Carl a cup. "There you are young lad." Dale said. Carl took a drink and spitted it out immediately. "Ewww." Everyone laughed at his disgusted face. I smirked and shook my head. "That's nasty." He said drinking a cup of water.

"Well, just stick to soda pop there, bud." Shane said smiling at him. "Not you, Glenn." Daryl said "What?" Glenn asked, his face getting red from the attention. "Keep drinking little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl said smirking while pouring another glass.

I see Rick looking at Jenner. I looked too. It seemed he was deep in thought. Rick got up and began tapping his glass with his knife. "It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." He said. "He is more than just our host." T-Dog slurred from his chair. I heard a "hear, hear." And from Daryl "Booh-ya." And several more of those. I got my glass and put it in the air towards Jenner, silently thanking him.

"So let's get down to business shall we. I got two questions I have to ask and it's to Jaden and Edwin." Shane said his voice serious. Everyone in the room got silent. "Shane not now, we're celebrating." Rick said his voice stern. "Hey now, all I want to know is what happened to my little cousin Ellis, is that too much to ask?" Shane said looking at Rick and then to me.

"Where's he at, Jaden?" he voice now softer with me. I looked down at my glass and finished all of it. Wine never bothered me. I looked at Shane and then to Rick and then back to Shane. "You want the full story or the short story." I said looking at both of them. "Full story would be nice." Shane said more quickly than Rick could answer.

"Okay." I sighed, as I sat back on the counter. "Ellis and I were making our way to the hotel where they pick up people. We met some people on the way there, Coach, Nick, and Rochelle." I said their names one by one slowly remembering them.

"We all got to the roof and the helicopters left us." I said looking at each face. "We decided to stay together, surviving in numbers, am I right." I said smiling. Rick smiled. "We fought through a mall, that's where an evacuation station was at, but it got over run, So Ellis, with his smart brain of his, got us out of there in Jimmy Gibbs Jr's stock car." I said smiling at Rick and Shane. They both looked wide eyed at me impressed.

"We decided to go to New Orleans, because that was the only evac station we heard at the time. We had to pass through a town and lower a bridge that was up. And that's where we met three other living people. I'm telling you, you would have laughed your butts off at Ellis, he was so in love with this girl named Zoey. He was already planning their wedding." I smiled and Shane and Rick laughed. "Yup that sounds like Ellis." Rick said.

I nodded agreeing with him. "Anyway, we went but, he was really sad that we couldn't stay any longer because at that time a horde of walkers were coming. So we lifted the bridge and we went our way." I said looking at everyone. "After that we fought our way through a carnival, a swamp, and a sugar mill." "Why a sugar mill?" a little girl named Sophia asked. "We had to go through it because, we had to get gas for a guy's boat." I nodded towards her. "Oh." She said nodding.

"This here folks is the part where I lost Ellis." I said looking at Shane and Rick. "The guy Virgil let us off at a dock by New Orleans. So we fought through hell going across that city, all we had to do is go across a bridge and then safe." I looked down deciding to tell them about my bite mark or not, not now. "The soldiers said from a walkie-talkie that we had exactly ten minutes across that bridge. So me and Ellis thought it was going to be a piece of cake, boy was I wrong."

"There were walkers everywhere, I was behind a little and there was about, I don't know, about twenty between me and the others." I looked up and everyone was staring, with a go on look. "They pushed me towards the side of the bridge, I tried to fight them off but, I slipped and I fell off the bridge. The fall was about a hundred feet drop. All I remember was Ellis screaming." I couldn't look at them while I told this part.

"I woke up by a dock. No idea how but I survived that fall. I looked at the bridge and it was in ruins." Rick and Shane were both looking at me with pity, and others too, well not Daryl. I didn't see him. "I looked everywhere for them, but I couldn't find him." A single tear came out of my eye. I wiped it away quickly.

"I didn't see him anywhere, so I made my way all the way back to my hometown of Savanah, Georgia." I looked at Shane and Rick while I told this part, because they know where I grew up at. "I went back to my dad's farm and survived at least a month out there on my own, but walkers were lining up at the fence so I gathered my stuff and came here." I finished looking at everyone.

"I'm going to bed, night everyone." I said quickly so no pity would come my way. "Jaden wait." I heard Rick and Shane get up. I got off the counter and made my way to the one of the rooms where Jenner showed us we could sleep at. I picked one at the end of the hall. Jack was by my side instantly. "Jaden, wait up, let's talk." I heard Shane down the hall. "Come on Jaden." Rick said too. "I'm okay guys, go back and have a good time." I said almost choking up. I got to the room and shut the door and locked it. "Jaden, open up please." Rick said. "I said I'm okay, okay, just please go and enjoy the group." I said trying not to cry.

"Jaden if you don't open this door right now I'll tear it down my damn self, please open up." Shane warned. "What oh come on Shane, you wouldn't do that to Jenner's door, would you?" I asked smirking. "Yes, I would and I don't give a damn about Jenner's door, I care about you right now." Shane said from behind the door. "You know you didn't need to tell that story, we could have waited." Shane said. "I know, but I wanted to get that off my chest." I said looking at them. "Okay." I sighed opening the door.

They both tackled me. I made an "Oof." Sound as I was on the floor. "Why in the hell did you guys do that." I said trying to get my breath back. "I have no idea, we just wanted to hug you." Rick said as he and Shane got of me. "Well next time, give me a heads up." I said finally getting my breath back.

"Jaden, no, no, no." Rick said looking at my hip. Shane looked close to tears. I looked down and my shirt was up and the bite mark was showing.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I cannot comprehend what happened Sunday. Sorry for anyone who hasn't seen the episode yet, ****SPOILER ALERT!  
>I can't believe Beth is dead. I was in shock and then to tears, it got even worse when I saw Daryl and Maggie cry. Stupid Dawn!<br>But anyways here is a chapter. Please enjoy. ****L**

Chapter 5

"Jaden, you were bit?" Shane asked looking at me and then to the bite. "Yes, I was." I sighed. "Why didn't you say anything to Jenner?" Rick asked staring at the bite. "I was going to tomorrow." I said looking down. "How is this possible?" Shane asked staring at the bite mark. "I don't know, I should be dead right now." I said looking at him. "Don't say that Jaden, you're here with us." Shane said hugging me.

"Tell us the real story." Rick said in a soft voice after we pulled apart. "Fine, I will." I said looking up. "We were on the bridge, almost there to the helicopters too." I sighed. "I really was behind, walkers were all over the place."

"I killed so many, I couldn't keep count but, this one walker came out of nowhere and bit me." I said pointing to the bite mark. Shane was looking down, and Rick was still looking at the bite mark. I shook my head and continued the awful story that took me away from my brother.

"I thought I was going to die Rick and Shane." I said almost in tears. I don't know why but I always cry telling this. Probably the wine I thought. "Ellis went back for me, and that was when I told him." I said looking at my bite mark. "He was a mess, I just couldn't die of a bullet in front of him." I explained. They nodded in response. "So I jumped off the bridge. The rest of my adventure is true." I said looking at both of their faces and seeing if they'll get mad or have pity.

"Jaden, I don't know how you could have survived that bite or the fall, but I think you're the only person alive with the cure." Rick said finally looking at me. "I think I'm immune to the this world." I said looking at my bite mark again. "Heck yeah you are." Shane said smiling at me. "I don't know what I would do without you guys." I said hugging them. "You're our sister Jaden." I heard Shane say.

"I know, if only Ellis was here, he'll probably be saying, "Aww, look at y'all" Rick said trying to mimic my brothers voice. We all laughed at how terribly Rick did at Ellis's accent.

**_L4D2 POV at the bridge_**

"Ellis you need to snap out of it, we need to go." Rochelle said, almost in tears trying to get Ellis away from the ledge of the bridge. "She's gone Ro, I don't know if I want to go on now, please tell me this is a dream." Ellis said looking at where he last seen his baby sister falling to her death. "Rochelle, Coach, get him out of here I'll cover you guys." Nick said his voice cracking a little.

They had just lost a woman they all cared about. She was funny, caring and brave, and now she's gone. She was like the sister to Nick he wanted, and the others too but, she was the real sister to Ellis. Coach got Ellis and began making his way to the helicopter. "Come on Ellis, don't quit now, Jaden wouldn't want you to think like that." Coach said, trying to be brave.

"Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream." Ellis cried as he was being led to the helicopter. "I know honey, it hurts but you have got to snap out of it." Rochelle said shooting a walker by Coach. Nick was behind them shooting every walker that was around them. He ran out of ammo of his Caliber, so he took his axe and began to chop off every head he seen that weren't living. "We're almost there." Rochelle said pointing at the helicopter.

"Hurry get him in there!" Nick yelled as the big pinkish hulk zombie named Tank came into view. "Shit, Nick are you sure you got this!" Coach yelled at Nick as he, Ro and Ellis was getting closer to the helicopter. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Nick said through the chaos. "This is for my best bud, Jaden!" Nick said throwing his axe at the Tanks head. The Tank bellowed in rage as he was strucked in the neck. "Shit, didn't go clean through." Nick said.

The Tank picked up a giant concrete slab out of the ground and threw it at Nick. Just in time, Nick rolled out of there. Coach and Rochelle made it to the helicopter. "Where's Nick." Ellis cried over the sounds of the helicopter. "He's still out there, Rochelle I'm going to help him, you stay here and watch him." Coach yelled over the helicopter. "Okay, be careful." Rochelle said as Coach was making his way out of the helicopter.

"Where are you boy." Coach said as he revved his chainsaw up. He sees the tank by the bridge chasing after a man with a white suit. He looked one more time, and saw an axe hanging on the side of his neck. "Damn Nick, what did you do." Coach said jogging to the Tank and Nick. Nick was about out of ammo of the gun he just found and was thinking about getting the axe when all of a sudden he heard gunshots. He looked and there was Coach with his shotgun. "Hey Nick, you just gon stand there or help me take this mother fo down." He said shooting the Tank. Nick just shook his head and kept on shooting.

After a while, the Tank finally fell down, dead. "Damn, this was a hard one to crack huh." Coach said kicking it. "Yeah, it sure was." Nick said ripping the axe away from the Tank's neck. "Ah hell, we better get on our way." Coach said as he began jogging to the helicopter, Nick following him. They got to the helicopter and Rochelle hugged them both. "Don't you both do that again, you know how worried I was when you were gone." Rochelle scolded them but, shook her head instead. "Sorry, we had to make the Tank go away from the helicopter." Nick said sitting down on one of the seats. "And I appreciate that." Rochelle said smiling and then not when she looked at Ellis.

He was looking out of the window as they flew off. Right then an explosion sounded. They all looked and the bridge was to pieces. Nick put his head down silently saying bye to Jaden, the rest doing that to. Ellis started to cry again. He left his baby sister without ever saying a proper good-bye.

**Please review and read.**

**R.I.P Beth :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I would like to thank the ones who reviewed. I know it's only a little bit of reviews but I don't care. It means a lot to me.  
>Anyways, Daryl in this fic is around 29 or 30, not for sure yet. I don't want him to be way older like ten years older than Jaden. I mean Ellis is around 23 in the game so I'm going to make him 25 and Jaden is 24. I just don't want Daryl to be way older than Jaden, right now for me, it's complicated on their ages, just enjoy the story. <strong>**J**

Chapter 6  
>Jaden POV<p>

"So you're going to be okay?" Rick asked as he and Shane got up to leave to the others. I scoffed. "Please Rick, you know me, I'll be fine, I'm just tired." I said raising my hands above my head as I stretched. "Are you sure?" Shane asked as they were walking to the door. "Yeah, tell the group I'm fine and all I want to do is take a shower and go to sleep." I said going through my bag for a clean pair of clothes. "Okay, and Jaden?" Rick asked as they both stood looking at me. "Yeah?" I questioned as I paused to look at them. "We're happy you're with us again." Rick smiled and left with that. "Me too Jaden, and I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier at the table." Shane said rubbing the back of his head.

"No worries Shane, plus I'm also happy to be here, but I just wish Ellis was here." I said looking down at my bag. I heard his footsteps coming closer and he sat down by me. "Jaden, I miss Ellis too, we all do, but he wouldn't want you to mope around. You know what I mean?" he questioned looking at me. "Yeah I know but, I just can't help it, if I didn't get bit, I would be with him and the rest of my group." I said tiredly. "Hey it isn't your fault that you got bit, it's that damn walkers fault. If it was me I do the same thing you did." He said to me. I smiled at that. "Yeah I know, but I just miss him so damn much. Have you ever seen us apart, we're always together." I said getting up to stand.

"Yeah, now that I think about it yeah, you two were like two peas in a pod." He smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll go find him." I said thoughtfully. Shane looked at me like I was nuts. "What, you can't just go by yourself, you'll get yourself killed." He said getting up, no longer smiling. "I have to Shane, he's my brother. He'll go out looking for me if he was in my position." I said knowing I was right and I know he knew too. "I know that Jaden, but just wait for a bit more, you haven't been properly trained to be out there by yourself." Shane said looking at me worriedly.

"You need to see my trunk and I think you'll change your mind." I said going back to my bag. "Jaden, you don't even know where he's at, he could be anywhere." Shane argued. "What is with you Shane, why don't you want me from finding Ellis, he's my brother." I shouted. We were both yelling in each others faces by now. "Because it's dangerous out there Jaden, you have no one to watch your back." Shane said getting in my face. I got right back in his face too. This isn't the only fight we had.

"Shane, I'm going and you can't stop me." I said looking in his eyes, hoping he'll let me go. I know he'll try to stop me, but I don't care, I'm going and he can't stop me. "Try me." He said with a threating tone like he was trying to say, "If you try to leave, I will always be around." "Hey what's going on in here." Rick yelled coming into the room. "She wants to go find Ellis by herself." Shane grumbled still looking at me. I stared right back. "Jaden, why do you want to do that? We just got you back." Rick said coming over and trying to come between us. I finally took my eyes off of Shane and looked at Rick with betrayal.

"How can you guys be like this, that is my brother out there. True, I don't know where he is but, I'm going to find him." I said going to my bag and taking out the clothes I wanted to wear for pajamas. I went to the bathroom. "Screw you guys." I said and slammed the door. I could hear them leaving the room as I undressed for a shower.

I groaned in frustration. How can they be like this, wouldn't they do the same thing. They just think of me as a little girl going out there into the dark, cruel world. They haven't seen me in a long time, and I experienced some heavy stuff and they probably haven't. Come on, I even took on a tank by myself. They just think I'm weak, I'll show them, I just have to stay with them for a few weeks to get my stuff together. I'll have to plan where I'm going, first checking with New Orleans and around Louisiana.

I turned the shower on and with a relief it was hot. "Yes." I sighed as I got in the shower. I just stood there, relaxing in the hot, warmish water as it flowed out on me. I looked around and there was a mini shampoo, conditioner, and soap. I quickly applied the shampoo and conditioner to my hair and washed my body raw. I looked down to the drain and black stuff was pouring into it. I must have had dirt on my body. I turned the shower off and I wringed my hair out and I grabbed my towel from the counter. I dried off and changed into my clothes.

I opened the door and put my clothes into my bag. I brushed my hair free of tangles. I was thinking about my plan of finding Ellis. Like I said, I need to search around New Orleans, Louisiana, and the states around. But right now all I want to do is go to sleep. I thought as I got under the covers and fell asleep.

Rick POV

"I'm a selfish person." I said tiredly looking at my best friend in front of me. "No you're not, Jaden isn't thinking right now. She just found us and she drank." Shane shrugged, taking a drink from his beer. "So you're saying she's drunk and is having emotional problems." I asked taking a sip from my drink. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying, in the morning she'll have some sense in her." Shane said leaning back in his chair. "And she'll stay with us." Shane smiled and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. "I don't know, she looked pretty confident to look for Ellis, I would to, if I were in her position.

Shane looked at me tiredly. "Oh come on Rick, I just don't want her being killed." Shane said sitting up from his chair. "I know that, but I would do anything if it were my brother too." I said taking another sip of my drink. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Shane said leaning back again. "I just don't know what to do." I said putting my head on my hands. "Yeah you said it, I don't know what to do either." I heard Shane say. "I wonder where Ellis and his group are at." I said looking up at Shane. "Yeah, Jaden is probably thinking about that too huh?" Shane said taking another drink from his beer.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay, I'll see you in the morning." I said standing up and making my way towards my room where my wife and son were.

Ellis POV

"How long has it been Ro?" I asked Rochelle as we drove along the highway. "How long what sweetie?" Rochelle asked as she sat beside me. "How long has it been since the bridge?" I asked with a blank expression looking out the window. "Honey, don't think about that day." Rochelle said patting my back. "How long Ro?" I asked again. "Probably a month or two." I heard her say. "Thank you." I said still looking out the window. "Hey Coach why do we have to go back to Georgia again?" Nick asked from the passenger seat. "Boy, have you not heard what the CEDA agents said?" Coach asked driving down the highway. "Not a word, never mind I don't care anymore." Nick said tiredly looking out the window. I could tell Nick misses her as much as I do.

It really has been a month since she died. I can't believe she's dead. I groaned sadly, leaning back in my seat. "What's wrong sweetie?" Rochelle asked. "Nothing." I sighed closing my eyes for sleep.

**Hoped you liked. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Here is another chapter of I Survived.  
>Please review. <strong>**J**

Chapter 7  
>Jaden POV<p>

I woke up around seven.  
>I usually wake up during this time. I stayed on the couch for a few minutes deciding if I just want to lay here or get up. I decided on getting up. I went over to my bag and took out a shirt and jeans. I put them on and went over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I still have my green eyes the same as Ellis, same brown hair, tan white skin, everything is like Ellis. Just looking at us, you could see a resemblance. I smiled at that.<p>

I put on my combat boots, and I left the room. I walked in the kitchen area where we all ate last night. Just as I thought no one was there. I went back to the lab, thankfully Dr. Jenner was there, I needed to talk to him. "Sup Doc." I said walking towards him. "Oh, hey Jaden," Jenner said typing away on his computer. "So, let's get right down to business." I said sitting down in one of the chairs by him. "Did you find anything in my blood." I said looking at him.

He stopped typing and looked at me. "How long have you been bitten?" Jenner asked. "Around a month or two." I replied leaning back in my chair. "Interesting," Jenner said. "You know, you might be the one to cure this virus, am I right?" Jenner asked leaning in his chair as well. "Yeah I know, I just hope you're working on it," I asked with a questioning tone. "I am and your blood is immune to the dead out there, and that is why you didn't change into one of them." he said going back to the computer. "So I'm not infected is what you're saying?" I said sitting up from my chair. "Yes, but your blood saved you from turning into one of them." Jenner replied keeping his eyes to the screen. "So my blood kept me away from the walkers?" I asked. "Yes, you are one lucky girl." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thank ya Doc, I'll be going soon though." I said getting up to leave. "What do you mean, you're going?" he asked staring at me with a worried expression. "I have to find my brother. I can't put him through any more pain. I have to go find him." I said walking towards the exit that led to the kitchen. "Oh and Doc, will ya please not tell anybody that I was bit, I'd really appreciate it," I said real sincere and I meant it. He nodded and with that I walked away.

What is with these people, all I want to do is go find Ellis. I can survive on my own just fine. I mean I've been out there on my own for about a month or two, I can handle it. Now I know a walker bite won't turn me into a walker, but a human will. I just have to be careful. Luckily I have Jack to keep me company.

I turned the corner and the kitchen area was still empty. "Must all be hung over." I said as I went to the cabinet. There were all kinds of cereal. So I picked Lucky Charms. "Haven't had these in a while." I said to myself as I got a bowl from another cabinet. I poured it in the bowl and went to the refrigerator. I opened it and right in front of me was milk. I got it, checked the expiration date. Right when I closed the door, Daryl was right there. "Shit, Daryl you scared the crap out of me," I said, surprised I didn't hear him come into the room. "Yeah, I can tell." He said smirking. "Smile all you want, I'll get you for that." I said pouring the milk into my cereal. "You do that." He said sitting on the counter. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So Daryl, how did you get in this group of my ole cousin Shane?" I asked sitting in a chair across from him. "Me and ma brother Merle was on the same highway as them." he said taking a bowl from the cabinet and making himself some cereal as well. "When shit hit the fan, we and the rest followed him to this quarry outside of Atlanta." He went on. "Where's Merle now?" I asked but I knew he was probably dead. "He's somewhere out there with one hand… surviving." He scoffed. "With one hand?" I asked surprised. "Yup, all thanks to Officer Friendly, as Merle put it. He left him chained on a roof, cut his own hand off." He said sitting back on the counter again.

"Wait hold on, you're saying Shane or Rick did this? This doesn't sound like any of them." I said surprised that Rick or Shane would do any of this. "Nah, it was Rick, but Merle deserved it, he's an asshole when he's lit." Daryl said taking a bite from his cereal. I nodded at him, but I need to a have a talk with Officer Friendly later.

"Enough about me, how did you get here?" he said getting up and taking his bowl to the sink. "I drove from Savannah." I replied getting up too to throw my bowl in the sink. "Yeah, no shit." He scoffed. I laughed. "Yeah, I heard about your brother, if it were me, I go out there looking too, but when you're by yourself…" he shook his head.

"Yeah, I understand that and all but, Rick and Shane don't want me to go. I've been through rougher shit than have and they just don't believe me it seems." I said going back to my chair. "Since shit happened?" he asked.

"Yup, we went through a burning hotel, a carnival but, that was pretty cool." I said smiling. "Really?" he asked. "Shoot yeah, we had to go to a stadium and fight off the infected, there were a lot of Tanks though." I said leaning back in my chair. "We had to go through swamps, a sugar mill, and then New Orleans." I said in sad voice.

"So all of that in just two weeks?" he said surprised. "Yeah, yeah it was two weeks now that I think about it," I said looking at him. "Damn, he said you really have been through tough shit." He said leaning back in the cabinet. "Yeah, I have." I said.

And right there T-Dog came in. "Well hello." He said as he came in. "Sup T-Dog." I smiled. "Sup Jaden, I'm gonna make breakfast, you two want some?" he asked us as he went to the refrigerator. "Nah, I'm okay." Daryl said as he jumped off the counter and off to his room. "Yeah, I'm okay, we just had cereal, but thanks." I said getting up. "Yeah no problem." He said taking eggs out. Right when I was in the hall Glenn came out of his room. "Morning Glenn." I said smiling at his hung over state. "Uhh, oh hi Jaden, is it supposed to be like this in the morning?" he asked as he shielded his eyes with his hand. "Yup, if you're new to drinking." I laughed. "You want me to help you to the kitchen?" I asked trying not to laugh. "Yes please." He groaned. I laughed again.

I grabbed his arm and put it over my shoulder and I guided him to the kitchen. "Why is the light so bright?" Glenn groaned as I carefully sat him in a chair at the table. "I have no idea, but here take this." T-Dog said and he gave him a bottle of Advil. "Can you open it for me please?" Glenn asked putting his head against the table. "Sure." I said opening the bottle. T-Dog set down a glass a water on the table. "Here you go." T-Dog said. "Thank you. Here Glenn take these." I said giving Glenn two pills. He took them and swallowed some water. Glenn groaned again.

Lori, Carl, Dale, Andrea, Jacqui, Carol, and Sophia entered the kitchen. "Good morning." I said as I helped T-Dog with breakfast. They all replied back. "Here you all go." I said as I handed them plates and T-Dog put eggs and bacon in their plates. "Thank you Jaden and T-dog." Said the others. I nodded my head and smiled.

When Rick and Shane come, I'm just going to ignore them. They have no right to tell me not to look for Ellis. I know they're trying to protect me but, I have Jack with me, he'll protect me.

"Morning," Rick said as he came in finally. "Hello." Glenn yawned from his plate. "Are you hung over? Mom said you'd be" Carl said sitting next to his mom. "Mom is right." Rick said sitting down next to his family. I had a little pang of jealousy in my heart. Rick has his family and I don't even have mine, beside Shane.

"Mom has that annoying habit." Lori smirked as she ate bacon. T-Dog came over. "Eggs, powdered but, I do them good. I bet you can't tell, protein helps the hang over." He said smirking as he scraped some eggs into Glenn's plate. "Don't ever, ever, ever make me drink again." Glenn groaned as Jacqui rubbed his back. Dale was laughing at Glenn.

"Where'd all this come from?" Rick asked as he was trying to open the bottle of Advil. "Jenner, he thought we could use it, for some of us at least." Lori said smiling as I scrapped some eggs into Andrea's plate. "Could you help me, please?" Rick asked Lori, holding up the bottle. "Yeah." She said opening the bottle. "Hey." Shane said as he entered the room. "Hey, you feel as worst as I do?" Rick asked as he put two pills of Advil in his mouth. "Worse." He said getting a plate.

"What the hell happened to you? Your neck," T-Dog said eyeing his neck. Shane had a long scratch mark right on his right side of his neck. "Must have done it in my sleep." He said sitting down in a chair. "Never seen you do that before." Rick said looking at Shane's neck. "Me neither, not like me at all." He taking a sip from his coffee and also looking at Lori. 'What does she have to do with Shane," I thought in my head.

Daryl came in, he nodded to me as he got a cup of coffee. "Sup." I said casually as he poured me a cup too. "Nothing, scaredy cat," He said as he hopped on the counter. "Please don't let that be ma nickname." I said as I hopped up by him. "You know," I paused and took a sip from my coffee. "I'm gonna get you back for that." I smiled as he smirked from beside me. "Nah, you could never scare me." He challenged as he took a sip from his coffee. "Oh yeah, challenge accepted." I said raising my hand to shake his. "You're on." He said firmly shaking my hand.

I smirked at him and we let go of our hands. I looked across the room and Rick suddenly looked down in his plate. Was he looking at me? I shrugged it off.

Jenner came in the room. "Morning." He said coming over to get a plate. There were quite a lot of mornings and "Hey Doc," from Shane. "Sup Doc." I nodded at him making eye contact. "Hello Jaden." He smiled.

Daryl looked at me confused. "You shacking up with the Doc?" he said quietly, smiling. "Hell to the no." I said almost gagging. "He's too old for me plus he's not ma type." I said taking a drink from my coffee.

"What is your type?" he asked not looking at me. "Well I like a guy who is strong, good-looking, funny, and mysterious. That's my type." I said looking at Daryl. He nodded thoughtfully, than looked at me.

"Well, let's just hope he'll come around." He said taking a drink from his coffee. "Yeah, let's hope." I smiled and then taking another drink from my coffee.  
>I had a feeling that someone was watching me, I looked up and again Rick suddenly put his head down. What the heck Rick?<p>

"Doctor, I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing," Dale said interrupting my thoughts. "But you will anyway." Jenner interrupted him as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea said looking at him. "Follow me." And with that Jenner walked off.

**Well there's some Daryl/Jaden spark in there. ****J****Hoped you guys liked, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Here's another Chapter folks! ****J****  
><strong>**Please review!**

Chapter 8

We all followed him in the computer room. He pushed on some buttons at a computer. "Give me playback of TS-19." He said aloud. Then the computerized woman's voice we all heard when we showed up said, "Playback of TS-19." I stood by Daryl. "I wonder if she knows Karen from Spongebob." I said trying to clear the air. He scoffed and slightly pushed me the other way with his shoulder. I pushed back smirking.

"Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few." He began. On a big screen, we all seen a person's brain. "Is that a brain?" Carl asked. "An extraordinary one," Jenner replied. "Not that it matters in the end." Jenner said looking back at the screen.

"Take us in for EIV." Jenner told Vi. "Enhanced internal view," Spoke the computerized voice. The person then turned sideways, so that we could have a better view. Then it zoomed and we all looked at what seems to be electrical lights going everywhere. "What are those lights?" Shane questioned from his seat. "It's a person's life, experiences, memories. It's everything." he said as he looked at everyone. "Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you." He said pointing at us.

"The thing that makes you unique, and human." He went on. "You don't make sense ever?" Daryl asked. I smirked beside him. He pushed me again. "Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that carries all the messages." He said looking at us. "They determine everything a person says, does or think from the moment of birth," He paused and looked at the screen. "To the moment of death." He looked around again.

"Death, that's what this is, a vigil?" Rick asked stepping forward. "Yes, or rather a playback of a vigil." He said looking at him. "This person died? Who?" Andrea asked as she looked up at the screen. "Test subject 19." He answered. "Someone who was bitten and infected, and volunteered to have us record the process." He said looking at Andrea. "Vi, scan forward to the first event." He said. "Scanning to first event." Said Vi.

On the screen, the brain had red electrical lines at the bottom of the brain. "What is that?" Glenn asked from the back of the room. "It invades the brain like meningitis." Jenner said pointing at the screen. "The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shut down, then the major organs." Jenner said.

On the screen the brain went completely dark. "Then death." Jenner said looking at the screen. "Everything you ever were or ever will be, gone" Jenner said in a sad tone. That would have been me if I wasn't immune, I thought to myself. "Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked Carol. "Yes." Carol replied to her daughter. I looked around and everybody had a sad look on their faces. Daryl must have seen my confused face. "He was a guy in our group, he didn't make it." Daryl quietly told me. "Oh." I said sadly. It still saddens me that an innocent guy should die.

Andrea looked as if she were about to cry. "She lost somebody two days ago, her sister." Lori said from the opposite side I was at. "I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Jenner said looking at Andrea. She just nodded. "Scan to the second event." Jenner told Vi. "Scanning to second event." Said the computerized voice.

"The resurrection times vary wildly." Jenner began. "We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours." He said looking at the screen. "In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds." He said slowly.

The brain then began having the red lights on again. "It restarts the brain?" Lori asked. "No just the brain stem. Basically is gets them up and moving." Jenner replied. "But they're not alive?" Rick asked. "You tell me?" Jenner said looking at him and pointing at the screen. "It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark." Rick said looking up at the screen. "Dark, lifeless, dead," Jenner said in other terms. "The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part, that doesn't come back. The you part." Jenner said looking at Rick. Jenner paused. "Just a shell driven by a mindless instinct." Jenner went on.

The person on the screen started to move, but out of nowhere a ripple went straight through the brain, leaving a line through the brain. "God, what was that?" Carol gasped. "He shot his patient in the head. Didn't you?" Andrea asked looking at Jenner. "Vi, power down the main screen and the work stations." Jenner said. "Powering down main screen and workstations." Again said the computerized voice.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked as she stepped forward. "It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal," Jenner replied. "Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui asked. "There is that." He said looking down. "Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere," Andrea said her voice desperate. "There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked. "There may be some. People like me." Jenner said looking at her. "But you don't know? How could you not know?" Rick asked walking towards him.

"Everything went down, communications, directives, all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner said looking at Rick. "So it's just not here? There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing?" Andrea said desperate for hope. "That's what you're really saying, right?" Andrea said looking at him. Jenner just stood there not saying anything. Andrea scoffed. "Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." Daryl said wiping his hands on his face.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock, it's counting down." Dale said turning to Jenner. "What happens at zero?" Dale asked. "The basement generators, they run out of fuel." And with that he left the room. "And then?" Rick asked as he left. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" I asked. "When the power runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur." Vi said.

"I really hate that voice right now." I said as we all left the computer room. "Shane, T-Dog, Glenn and I will check the basements, you guys stay here and hang tight, we'll be right back." Rick said and with that they left. "Okay, well I'm going back to my room." I said to everybody. They all nodded at me. I needed to clear my head.

I heard footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder and Daryl had a bottle of beer in his hand. "So I'm guessing you're gonna drink all of that and get shit-faced drunk?" I asked as I slowed my feet to walk beside him. "Yup, It's just me and this beauty." He said drinking it. I lifted my hand up for the bottle. He looked at me. "What, can I have a drink, please?" I asked smirking. He smiled giving me the bottle. "Thank you." I said taking a gulp. It didn't bother me at all. Me and Ellis always drank beer when we got home from work. We would just sit back on the couch, relaxing, and watching tv, sometimes if we weren't doing something crazy with Keith.

He had a surprised face as I took another gulp from the bottle. "Man, that was good." I said handing him the bottle back. "I'm surprised you could handle this type of beer." He said taking a swig and then giving me the drink. "Oh that, please, this is just a little drink." I said taking another swig. I gave him back the bottle. "Here, before I get drunk, and I don't want to embarrass myself." I said smirking. "You're one of the funny drunks, huh?" Daryl asked as he took a gulp. "Hey, we funny drunks take that offensive." I smiled and began walking towards my room. I looked back and he was shaking his head. I rolled my eyes.

As I went into my room, I began packing my bag. I had a bad feeling about what is going to happen today. I put my holsters on my belt and put my Caliber in one and my Magnum in the other. "Just in case." I said as I tried to put my shirt over them. "Stupid shirt." I said giving up. I shrugged it off, not caring about that right now. I finished packing my bag and I put my throwing knives in my boots. I just couldn't shake the bad feeling off. Right there the air went off. "What in the world," I said as I opened my door.

Everyone else was out of their rooms asking questions as Jenner made his way down the hall. I decided to follow him. I whistled and Jack was by my side instantly. "What's going on?" I questioned as I followed him. "Why is the power and the air off?" I heard as I made my way following Jenner. "What's going on? Why is everything turned off?" I heard Daryl say. Jenner just took the bottle away from him and took a swig. "Energy use is prioritized." Jenner said and kept on walking. "Air isn't a priority? And lights?" Dale asked.

"It's not up to me. Zone five is being shut down." Jenner replied taking another drink. "Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean?" Daryl asked as we followed Jenner. "Hey, man I'm talking to you!" Daryl said as he didn't get a response from Jenner. "What do you mean it's shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?"

Right there Rick and the others showed up. "You'd be surprised." Jenner said walking towards the computer room. "Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked as he walked beside Jenner. "The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power." Jenner replied. "It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule." He said as we entered the computer room. The clock had thirty-one minutes left.

Jenner took another swig of the beer. He then gave it to Daryl. Daryl just yanked the bottle away from him. "It was the French," he began. "What?" Andrea asked confused. "It was the French, they were the last ones to hold out as far as I know." He said looking at Andrea. "While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs until the end." He said looking at all of us. "They thought that they were close to a solution." He said. "What happened?" Jacqui asked. "The same thing that's happening here," Jenner answering her. "No power grid, ran out of juice." He said simply. "The world runs on fossil fuel, I mean how stupid is that?" he said liked he couldn't believe it.

"Let me tell you.." Shane said as Jenner began making his way toward a computer. "To hell with it Shane, I don't care. We're leaving, Lori pack up our things. Everybody go get your stuff, we're getting out of here now!" Rick yelled as we all scrambled the door that led us to our rooms. "Oh okay." I heard Jacqui gasped as we got closer to the door. An alarm started to blare loud. "What's that?" I asked. I felt Daryl put his hand on my back from beside me. I nodded at him.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination." I heard Vi say. "Doc, what's going on here, damn it?" Daryl yelled finally snapping. Jenner just ignored him and pushed something on the desk. "Everybody, y'all heard Rick, get your stuff and let's go! Go now, go!" Shane yelled as everybody started to panic. "Let's go." I heard someone say and "Come on," from another.

I was almost there when the door to the outside world closed. "Did he just lock us in? He locked us in here." Glenn yelled. The kids were crying and the adults were yelling. "We hit the thirty minute window. I am recording." I heard Jenner say.

"You son of a bitch." Daryl yelled. "Shane!" Rick yelled as Daryl was making his way over to Jenner. "You locked us in here." Daryl yelled. "No Daryl, stop." I yelled, as Shane ran to Daryl. "You son of a bitch." Daryl said as Shane grabbed Daryl. "Wait, wait, don't do it," T-Dog said as he and Shane held Daryl back. "Let go of me." Daryl said and they let him go. Jenner smoothed out his white coat.

"Hey, Jenner open that door now." Rick said as he walked toward Jenner. "There's no point, everything topside is locked down." Jenner said. "The emergency exits are sealed." He said simply. "Well open the damn things." Dale said. "That's not something I control, the computers do. I told you, once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that." Jenner said pointing at Rick.

"It's better this way." Jenner said looking at all of us. "What is? What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" Rick asked panicking almost. Jenner went on typing on his computer. Rick looked at Shane and then to Jenner. Shane kicked the back of his chair. "What happens?" Rick asked more forcefully.

"Do you know what this place is? We protected the public from very nasty stuff!" Jenner yelled as he got up. "Weaponized smallpox! Ebola sprains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out ever!" he yelled looking at every one of us.

He cleared his throat for a moment. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure in a terrorist attack, for example, HITs are deployed to prevent any organisms getting out." He explained. "HITs?" I questioned. "Vi define," Jenner commanded.

"HITs are high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives, consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave that significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between five thousand and six thousand degrees." I widened my eyes at that and put my head down and started shaking my head no. This can't be happening right now. Vi kept on going. "It sets the air on fire." Jenner said. "No pain, an end to sorrow, grief, and regret." He said quietly.

I felt someone pull me and I looked and it was Shane. "Ellis, I won't be able to see him." I cried as Shane pulled me in for a hug. "Everything." Jenner said looking at the clock.

**Well what's going to happen I suppose. Just kidding you all know what happens, well if you seen the episode of TS-19, then you guys know.  
>Please review. <strong>**J**


End file.
